


Competition

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 6 [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Competition, Drabble, F/F, Face-Sitting, Rough Sex, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei fucks like she means it, and Margaery wonders if anyone has ever dared fight back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



Cersei fucks like she means it, all force and anger, pinning Margaery to the bed and squeezing her nipples until her moans sharpen. Another woman would not so easily bear it, but Margaery is not one to fear queens, nor to lie still for them.

For she knows how to fuck as well, how to use her clever tongue to make Cersei come so hard that even she cannot think clearly in the wake, to push Cersei down and straddle her face and twine a hand into famous golden hair.

She wonders if Cersei has been fought like this before.


End file.
